Mother's Day
by Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345
Summary: Jim forgets about mother's day and he just remembers the day before. Now Jim has to come up with something in a day. Will a certain Cyborg be able to help?


**I hope everyone had a wonderful Mother's day.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning and a 17 year old Jim was asleep soundly in his bed on his side with Morph sleeping on the pillow next to his head. Silver opened the door and saw Jim still asleep. Silver sighed then walked over to the sleeping teenager with the sound of gears because of his cyborg leg.

Silver used to be a pirate but gave up that life after meeting Jim. They went their separate way after the Treasure Planet voyage but Silver came back 2 years later when Jim was 17 because he was beginning to miss the young lad even though Silver knew he is putting his life at risk. The Captain was gonna turn him into the cops but Jim somehow managed to get her not to do it with a lot of begging and convincing. After a while she gave in and let Silver run free. Now Silver lived with the Hawkins family.

Silver looked at the sleeping Jim who was a rather hard sleeper if he didn't hear the sound of Silver gears. Morph slowly opened his eyes then looked up at Silver. Morph smiled then flew over to Silver and cuddled against his cheek and chirped happily. Silver chuckled "Mornin' Morphy" Silver said then glanced back at the sleeping boy. Silver gently shook Jim by the shoulder to wake him up.

Jim groaned then turned over so his back was facing Silver. The Cyborg sighed heavily then smirked at Jim "hmmmm… we might 'ave ta get some freezin' water ta wake t'is lad up, ey Morphy?" Silver said to Morph as he looked up at the pink blob that was floating by his head while smiling. Silver glanced back at Jim and waited for a reaction.

Jim's eyes widened when he heard what Silver said. Without a second thought, Jim jumped out of bed yelling "I'm up! I'm up!" and began running to the drawers to find something to wear. Silver smiled to himself then sat at the end of Jim's bed as he watched Jim look through the drawers for something to wear. Silver usually use the same thing to get Jim out of bed each morning since the young teenager is being stubborn and won't get up. The first time Silver used the bucket of water trick, Jim thought Silver was just joking but Jim found out the hard way that Silver was 100% serious. Jim had a full bucket of freezing water thrown all over and that woke him up.

Jim found something to wear then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Morph floated next to Silver's head and chirped to try and get the old cyborgs attention. Silver glanced up at Morph then smiled "did ye 'ave a good night sleep, Morphy?" Silver asked cheerfully. Putting up his cyborg hand for Morph to land on which he did. Silver heard the shower go off and glanced up to see Jim walking out with his P.J's in his hands. Jim threw them on the bed then sat next to Silver at the edge of his bed.

Silver smiled at Jim "ye want ta get some breakfast?" Silver asked as he began to stand up. Jim smiled then nodded. Morph chirped excitedly then zoomed out the door. Jim and Silver laughed then both walked after Morph.

Jim and Silver walked into the kitchen and immediately smelt the food that Jim's mum, Sarah, was cooking "mmmmmm…. Something smells good" Jim said then ran over to the stove and looked into the pan to see what Sarah was making for breakfast.

Sarah smiled at her son "it's bacon and eggs" Sarah answered Jim's question before putting the bacon and eggs on 2 plates and handing them both to Jim. Jim looked at both plates in excitement, thinking they were both for him "one of the plates is for John" Sarah said sternly. Jim sighed in disappointment then went over to the table and put one plate infront of Silver who was already sitting in his seat and Jim put the other plate next to Silver and sat down in his seat then they both began to eat.

Sarah smiled at them both then rolled her eyes while still smiling. Sarah turned around back to the pans and pots then began cooking something for the customers "Jim, today I want you to clean your room. It is so messy in there" Sarah said with her back still facing Jim.

Jim had just finished eating. He stood up, picked up his plate and went over to the sink which was next to Sarah. Jim dropped the plate in the sink then looked up at his mum "why" Jim complained, wanting to go solar surfing instead of cleaning his messy room.

Sarah glared at Jim "because I am your mother and I said so" Sarah said in a tone that meant conversation is over and she wins.

Jim sighed in defeat, knowing if he tried to argue anymore that he would be stuck with more work to do "alright…" Jim said sadly as he hangs his head in defeat. Jim walked out of the kitchen then walked up the stairs to his room where he will begin the cleaning which was gonna take hours.

* * *

Jim has been cleaning his room for about an hour now and was almost finished. He just had to clean up the papers off his desk and he was finished. Jim put the last of the paper into his drawers then wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve "done" Jim said proudly to himself until he saw there was something else on his desk. Jim picked up the paper and realized it was a calendar "I didn't even know I had a calendar" Jim said to himself as he looked at the calendar and the page it was on which was May. Morph floated over to Jim and landed on his shoulder to have a look at the calendar in Jim's hands.

All the dates were crossed off up to the 12th and the day after it which was the 13th was circled. Something was written in the 13th but it was too small to read so Jim had to bring the calendar closer to his face "mo-th-er day" Jim said, sounding out the word. Jim moved the calendar away from his face "Mother's day?" Jim said to himself then suddenly his eyes widened as he realized something. Jim looked back at the calendar and doubled check the dates to see if he was wrong but he wasn't "Mother's day is tomorrow!" Jim yelled in panic, mentally kicking himself for not remembering the most important day for all Mother's "what should I do…?" Jim whispered to himself then sat on the bed as he began to think.

* * *

Silver came into Jim's room a few minutes later to see how Jim was going. Silver saw the young teenager sitting on his bed, deep in thought. Silver walked over to the boy and sat next to him on the bed. Jim blinked a few times, snapping out of his thoughts and looked up at Silver. Silver smiled at Jim "ye room lookin' good" Silver said, trying to make up a conversation.

Jim just sighed and hangs his head in sadness, his bangs falling into his face. Silver frowned at Jim and wondered if he said something to upset the boy "Mother's day is tomorrow…" Jim said softly, still looking at the floor.

Silver nodded then smiled "aye. I remember" Silver answered.

Jim looked up at Silver with a shock look. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open "you… remembered…" Jim said slowly, breaking each word up as he spoke.

Silver blinked in confusion at Jim and felt alittle creeped out by the way Jim said it "um… aye. I did" Silver answered, alittle unsure. Jim sighed sadly and that's when Silver began to realize it "ye fergot didn't ya?" Silver asked, with a raised eye brow. Jim sighed then looked up at Silver and nodded slowly without saying anything. Silver smiled at Jim's forgetfulness "ye still 'ave time ta get ye mother somethin'" Silver said with a smile to cheer the young boy up.

Jim sighed then looked at the ground as his cheeks began to turn red with embarrassment "I spent all my money on… um… something…" Jim said, embarrassed, not wanting to tell Silver what he brought.

Silver sighed then looked back at Jim and smiled as he thought of an idea "Ye mother will like anythin' ye get 'er even if it's made" Silver said, as he put a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder which caused him to look up at Silver. Silver stood up then smiled down at Jim "I best be getting' back ta me work… I hope ye come up with somethin'" Silver said then gave Jim one last smiling before turning around and walking out the door.

Jim looked at the door that Silver went through then put his finger to his chin as he thought "hmmmm… something that is made…" Jim said to himself then smiled "a song… that's it!" Jim shouted excitedly as he banged his fist into his other hand. Jim stood up then sat down at his desk, took a piece of paper out of his drawers and began to write up a song.

* * *

Jim has been working on the song for hours that it was time for dinner. Silver came into Jim's room to see the young teenager at his desk, writing on paper. Silver walked over to Jim and taped him on the shoulder. Jim looked up at Silver in surprise since he didn't hear Silver walk in "dinner ready, lad" Silver said then he glanced down the paper Jim was writing on.

Jim wondered what Silver was looking at so he followed the cyborg gaze and it landed on the paper he was writing on. Jim quickly put both arms over the paper then looked up at Silver with a playful glare "no peaking" Jim said, as if Silver was a child trying to look at a Christmas present.

Silver smiled "is t'at fer ye dear mother" Silver said, trying to look at it but Jim's arms covered the whole paper.

Jim nodded with a smile "yep, sure is" Jim said proudly.

Silver smiled then walked over to the door "come down w'enever ye ready" Silver said before walking out the door. Jim smiled at Silver as he walked away then stood up and walked after Silver

Jim walked into the kitchen to see that everyone was already sitting at the table (Delbert, Amelia, B.E.N, Silver and Sarah) "it is nice of you to join us, Mister Hawkins" Amelia said with a smirk.

Jim glared playfully at Amelia before sitting down in his seat in-between his mum and Silver. Once Jim was seated, they all began to eat. Jim ate his soup quickly so he could go back to his room and finish the song "finish!" Jim yelled. Jim picked up his plate, put it in the sink then ran out of the kitchen and back to his room.

Sarah looked confused as she watched Jim run off but she shook it off and went back to eating. Silver just smiled at Jim since he knew Jim had something special planned for his mum.

* * *

It was mid-night and Jim was asleep at his desk with his head resting on his desk and his arms were around his head. Silver opened the door quietly to see the teenager asleep. The cyborg quietly walked over to the young lad and leaned over his shoulder to see the paper Jim was writing on. Silver smiled then picked up the blanket off Jim's bed and placed it around the teenager shoulder before walking out of his room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next day, the sun was shining through Sarah's window but that was not what woke her up. She was hearing music from down stairs. Sarah sat up in her bed then sighed "Jim and his music…" Sarah muttered to herself before getting out of bed. She grabbed her robe and put it around her before walking down stairs. Sarah opened the kitchen door where the music was coming from "Happy Mother's day" B.E.N, Silver, Amelia and Delbert shouted.

Morph flew over to Sarah "Mother's day! Mother's day!" Morph shouted excitedly in his cute little voice.

Sarah smiled at Morph the patted him on the head. Sarah looked at her friends then smiled "this is so sweet but where is Jim?" Sarah asked as she looked around the kitchen as if she expected him to appear out of nowhere.

Jim came up behind his Mum "happy Mother's day, mum" Jim said behind her.

Sarah turned around in surprise then smiled at Jim "is this your surprise?" Sarah said as she pointed to her friends all dressed up in nice clothing and food on the table.

Jim smiled then shook his head "no. it's only half of it" Jim said before walk pass a confused Sarah and behind the table. Jim picked up a guitar from behind the table "this is my surprise" Jim said with a smile. B.E.N, Delbert, Amelia and Silver walked over to Sarah and stood next to her as she watched Jim.

Jim began to play the guitar

_It takes a lot to know what is love_

_It's not the big things, but the little things_

_That can mean enough_

_A lot of prayers to get me through_

_And there is never a day that passes by_

_I don't think of you_

_You were always there for me_

_Pushing me and guiding me_

_Always to succeed _

A 3 year old Jim and his Mother were sitting on the bed. Jim climbs up onto the headboard "How do you think Captain Flint did it, Mom? How'd he swoop in out of nowhere" Jim said as he suddenly leaps off of the headboard and bounces onto the bed while Sarah attempts to catch him then he wriggles under the covers. His head pops up at the end of his bed from under the covers "and vanish without a trace!"

Sarah leans over him playing along to please Jim "I have no idea" she said then suddenly makes a grab for him and pulls him out from under the covers as he squirms and giggles "Come here, you, you, you little!- I'm gonna get!-" Sarah said as She suddenly pulls up his shirt and blows a loud raspberry onto his stomach as he continues laughing.

You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

'Cause mom you always were

The perfect fan

A 5 year old Jim ran into the kitchen with a small boat in his hands that he made himself. The 5 year old went over to his mother and pulled on her dress to get her attention "Mummy! Mummy!" Jim shouted in excitement.

Sarah kneed down to Jim's height then smiled at him "what is it, Jim" Sarah asked, interested.

Jim held up his boat "look what I made" Jim said, proudly.

Sarah looked shocked at the small boat but then smiled and took it from Jim's hand to have a better look at it "wow this is amazing" Sarah said, impressed "come here" Sara held out her arms and Jim hugged her and she hugged him back.

God has been so good (ohh)

Blessing me with a family

Who did all they could (ohhh)

And I've had many years of grace

And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face

I wanna thank you for what you've done

In hopes I can give back to you

And be the perfect son

An 8 year old Jim was in the backyard and he had just finished building his first solar surfer. Jim wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt then smiled proudly at his solar surfer "mum! Come see what I built" Jim called out then waited for her.

Sarah came outside "what is it, Ji-" Sarah started to say but stopped when she saw the solar surfer that was lying beside Jim. Sarah looked shocked then walked over to Jim to get a better look "d-did you build this?" Sarah asked, still in shock as she looked at the solar surfing in disbelief. Jim nodded proudly. Sarah smiled then hugged Jim "I'm so proud of you" Sarah said as happy tears came to her eyes.

Jim blinked in confusion but hugged his mum back anyway.

_You showed me_

_When I was young just how to grow_

_You showed me_

_Everything that I should know_

_You showed me_

_Just how to walk without your hands_

_'Cause mom you always were_

_The perfect fan_

A 10 year old Jim was riding his solar surfer around the Benbow inn as his mum watched him "be careful, Jim!" Sarah called up to him, looked worried as Jim flew pass her.

"I will!" Jim called back as he flew around the Benbow inn again, laughing abit in excitement.

Sarah sighed but then smiled at her son happiness.

_You showed me how to love (you showed me how to love)_

_You showed me how to care (showed me how to care)_

_And you showed me that you would_

_Always be there (always be there)_

_I wanna thank you for that time_

_And I'm proud to say you're mine_

A 16 year old Jim was at a party of the rebuilt of the Benbow inn. Jim takes Sarah's arm and they both dance down the aisle

_You showed me (you showed me)_

_When I was young just how to grow_

_You showed me_

_Everything that I should know_

_You showed me _

_Just how to walk without your hands_

_'Cause mom you always were_

_The perfect fan_

Jim smiled up at his mum who was crying with tears of joy.

_'Cause mom you always were_

_Mom you always were_

_Mom you always were_

_You know you always were_

_'Cause mom you always were_

_The perfect fan_

_I love you mom!_

Jim rested the guitar against the table then Sarah ran up to Jim and pulled him into a hug "that was beautiful, Jim" Sarah said as she let her tears fall.

Jim smiled then hugged his mum back "I love you, mum…" Jim whispered.

Sarah smiled "I love you too…" Sarah whispered back

Silver, Amelia, Delbert, B.E.N and Morph just smiled at them then at each other

The camera zooms in on a picture of Sarah holding a 3 year old Jim in her arms and Jim was holding his treasure planet book.


End file.
